


The Texting Adventures of Des and Dri Winchester!

by The_Bi_who_lived



Series: The Trilogy of Destiel and Sabriel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love Children, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bi_who_lived/pseuds/The_Bi_who_lived
Summary: Meet Des (Destiel) and Dri (Samandriel) Winchester as they text each other because oh their grandfather the things their dads do! Samandriel because now I headcannon he's totally Gabe and Sam's son yup. And in this he never died.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Des will always be on the left and Dri on the right!

 

OH OUR GRANDDAD!

What Des?

MY POP CANNOT EVEN!

What did Uncle D do this time?

HE WENT THROUGH MY ROOM AND THEN YELLED AT

ME FOR MY "Apparel Choices' LIKE THE FUCK ITS MY

CLOTHING!!!!

Omfg, not even asking what it is he found *shudders*.

Do you know any wards for bedroom drawers against 

nosy dads?

Nope, but I'm looking it up double time cause omg

if my dads knew what I have... but yeah we can totally

forget what I just said, right?

Fine by me, so long as you get me that spell ;)

Ugh you're insufferable ಠ╭╮ಠ

But you love me °3°♡


End file.
